The Other Guys
by Vesuvan Smiffee
Summary: Watch as Seth the Ninja and Holbin the Blue Mage join Clan Nutsy, and journey with Marche and Company to return the world back to the way it was! A novelisation of FFTA. The main pairings will be RitzxOc and SharaxOc.


The Other Guys

What does a Ninja, and a Blue Mage have to deal with restoring the world to how it used to be and bringing justice to the land? A novelisation of the series, and the adventures in detail of Seth and Holbin!

Chapter 1: New Recruits, and Bad Leaders

Marche looked at the Moogle who had called himself 'Montblanc' and looked to the assembled clan members, four people total. The Moogle cleared his throat, and the crowds attention diverted over to him instead, thankfully. Marche had never done very well with crowds. "Everyone, this is Marche, kupo! I brought him in to introduce him to the clan, kupo, go ahead and introduce yourself Marche. Kupo!" Marche cleared his throat and stepped forward, hoping to not make an idiot of himself. "Hiya!" Marche was surprised to hear everyone say 'Hello' back to him. As Marche and Montblanc walked down the steps leading to where the rest of the clan was seated, Marche suddenly asked a question, "Montblanc, what is a clan exactly? I mean, and does this clan even have a name?" After a collective sweat drop by everyone (including Montblanc) in the clan, Montblanc explained in Laymens terms, what a clan was. "Well you see kupo, a clan is like a group of people who work together. And, well, we're a pretty small clan, so we don't have a name yet, kupo. I know! Why don't you name the clan!" Marche blinked, and was about to reply, but the Viera, or rather, some sort of women with rabbit like ears. Decided to awnser for him. "Montblanc, this kid doesn't even know what a clan is! You can't let him join! He probably can't even handle a sword the right way!" Montblanc looked a bit miffed to being yelled at, when the second human in the clan, another soldier decided to stand up and put in his two cents. "Oh relax Catherine, we need people, and the kid looks intelligent enough to handle a sword. Not like you can either, you're an archer for a reason. I say we let Marche in, and name the clan if he wants to." The human sat down, and a weird cross between a cow and an elephant stood up, his robes identifying him as the white mage of the clan. "I agree with Leto's and Montblanc's decision. We were all inexperienced once, and Marche seem's to have gained Montblanc's confidence. I don't see why he shouldn't be in." Marche nodded a thanks to the cow, elephant hybrid as he sat down. The Viera looked annoyed but threw her hands in the air at everyone's open support. "Alright! Fine, I'll deal with the kid. But you might as well let him become the new leader." Montblanc gave a shrug as he turned back to Marche. "Well, give the clan a name. Make it a kupo one!" Marche began brainstorming for a creative name, and eventually after several minutes came up with one. "How does 'Clan Nutsy' sound?" Marche asked as the rest of the clan shrugged, it was a better name then no name. Though not by much, Montblanc brought both of his hands together and rubbed them, more to get some circulation in them then anything. "Well in that case kupo, it's also time to elect the new clan leader! I nominate Marche, all in favour?" Montblanc and three others raised their hands. Only the Viera opposed the decision. "Alright kupo, henceforth we shall be known as Clan Nutsy, and Marche is our new Clan leader! Let me introduce the rest of our kupo clan. That human in the back who's a Soldier, is named Leto. The Nu Mou is our White Mage, his name is Gelarto. And our kupo Viera Archer is Catherine, whom you already know. And the Bangaa is our kupo White Monk, his name is Simon. I am the Moogle, Montblanc, our resident kupo Black mage! Welcome to the clan Marche!" Montblanc said as Marche nodded to each in turn, the Viera throwing him a dirty look. There was a light tap on Marche's shoulder, and he turned around to face two human males, one wearing all blue, a sabre strapped to his side, and the other with a green turban and wraps covering his lower face, a katana on his back. "Excuse me, we just heard you made a new clan. My Blue Mage friend and I would like to join." The turban and wraps male said in a very normal tone, quite unusual for someone who looked so much like a Ninja. "Could you give us a second kupo, we just need to decide whether to take you or not." Montblanc said as he motioned Marche over, the rest of the clan listening in. "Montblanc, who are those two guys? I've never seen their type of job before." Montblanc massaged his temples as he came up with an explanation, "the mage in blue is a Blue Mage, he learns abilities off of monsters, after being hit by them. And his friend is a Ninja." Marche shot a look at the two, who had somehow managed to whip out a deck of cards and were playing Go Fish. "Should we take them or not?" Marche asked, everybody traded glances, and after several seconds of heated discussion they decided to let the two in.

Seth and Holbin, for those were the names of the Ninja and Blue Mage respectively, looked up to see the blonde kid and the Moogle standing right next to them. "We've decided to accept you into the clan, but we need to know your names. My names Marche, and this is Montblanc." Marche said as he extended his hand forward in a handshake, which the Ninja shook as the Blue Mage and himself stood up. "We're honoured to be part of Clan Nutsy. My name is Seth, my friends name is Holbin." The Ninja known as Seth stated as Holbin picked up the cards, Marche began introducing them around to the clan. Seth seated himself at a table with Leto, Holbin, Catherine, and Marche, the five had decided to play a friendly game of poker. Eventually, after Marche had been knocked out, he came back with a mission. "Well everyone, it would appear we have a mission. Anyone want to go grab some healing herbs?" Seth and Holbin raised their hands as did Montblanc, Catherine, and finally Gelantros. The six filed out of the pub, they had a job to do, nobody wanted to keep the others waiting.

_And End Scene!_


End file.
